dragonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Yureel
"For as long as Yureel has existed, he has mostly concerned himself with his own amusement. Other matters, other creatures, existed only to entertain him." -Darkhorse on Yureel Yureel was a powerful magical entity originating from the Void. He was the creator of Darkhorse. According to Darkhorse, Yureel, somewhere in his past, developed a fondness for 'epics', as some of the mortals Yureel encountered in the Void used these to try and placate him. Yureel now sees worlds such as the Dragonrealm as the setting for his own tales revolving around destruction on a massive scale. History Yureel originated from the Void. It is unknown exactly how old he is. Even Darkhorse does not know how or when Yureel first came into being. Yureel existed in the Void, wandering and inspecting 'bits of matter' that had slipped into the Void, but never finding what worlds they came from. Yureel eventually encountered an intelligent being who had slipped into the Void. Yureel described him to Darkhorse on multiple occasions, saying that 'it talked and had six limbs'. Yureel ''absorbed ''him, but in such a way that he took in his essence, and all of the knowledge and experience that being had, and made it his own. Yureel now knew of other places beyond his reach, places that were full of things and life. Yureel tried, but was unable to find all of these places, and he slowly grew more frustrated as he dwelled upon these. He continued to absorb other intelligent creatures he came upon, but that served only to increase his frustration as he now knew of so many other worlds, and so many 'playthings' kept from him. Eventually Yureel happened upon a pair of twins, who spoke and acted together at all times. Yureel realized that these two twins were never alone in what they did. They always had one another. After absorbing them, Yureel wanted to have another 'self', on with whom he could play with. As Yureel had never found anything akin to himself, he decided to create one. Yureel split a 'tiny blob' from himself, one that he could manipulate but had no intelligence. Other attempts with larger 'blobs' yielded the same results. It came to a point that Yureel realized he would have to divide himself into two equal parts to create another being like him. Yureel did so, but the act left him so weak that the two forms simply floated weak and unmoving in the Void. The weakness had threatened both 'selfs' and at one point the new 'self' had to retreat from Yureel, for in his hunger Yureel had tried to reabsorb the other. After the weakness passed though, the two began to refer to each other as 'Self' (Yureel) an 'Other Self' (Darkhorse). According to Darkhorse, only when he first came across another creature did they both realize how different their personalities were. Darkhorse encountered a wounded creature, and, curious, gave the newcomer energy to heal himself. They conversed for a time, Darkhorse only wanting to listen and learn to the creature, finding him 'fascinating'. Soon after, however, Yureel found the two, and became excited with the new 'toy'. After seizing him, wanting to play, Darkhorse protested. Yureel grew angry at this and without a second thought, absorbed the creature. According to Darkhorse, Yureel was not kind at all to his 'playthings' before he absorbed them. Darkhorse, not liking his counterpart's games anymore, began to drift further and further away from Yureel. Yureel caught up to him, however, demanding to know why Darkhorse was leaving him behind. Darkhorse told him that he wanted to be on his own, and that he did not like his games any more. Yureel responded by saying Darkhorse did not have to leave, that he would simply reabsorb him and create a better 'playmate'. With that, Yureel tried to envelop Darkhorse. This instilled within Darkhorse a terrible fear of being absorbed, Darkhorse, knowing only his own terror and that he was about to cease to be, managed to resist Yureel and left him stunned. Darkhorse fled through the Void, travelling as far as he could from Yureel. Even when he could no longer sense his presence, Darkhorse ever kept a careful watch in case Yureel tracked him down. Yureel, however, angry and eager for revenge on his counterpart, never ceased following Darkhorse. He eventually tracked down Darkhorse to the Dragonrealm, which is where Dru Zeree led Darkhrose to after encountering him in the Void. Once Yureel found his way into the Dragonrealm, and according to Darkhorse, had intended to create another one of his 'epics'. Only through 'luck' did a group of other sorcerers succeed in banishing Yureel again to the Void. They imprisoned him in a seemingly permanent spell in the Void. Darkhorse stated to Cabe that among the spellcasters who banished Yureel back to the Void was the woman Lamaria of the Hidden grove, who was the great-grandmother of Nathan Bedlam. The Horse King Yureel, having escaped his seemingly 'permanent' prison, had reentered the Dragonrealm months, possibly years before the events of the Horse King. Rather than immediately track down and confront his twin, Yureel instead found his way to King Lanith in Zuu. Having seen the thoughts of conquest in Lanith's mind, Yureel slowly introduced himself to Lanith, and began encouraging those thoughts, causing Lanith to dream of an Empire. Category:Creatures of the Void